Disciplinary Action 1337
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: When Mo is forced to take in Wally as a Roommate on the Axiom...some rules must be enforced.... WARNING...contains mild parental type spanking


Disciplinary Action #1337

101010101001010101010101010100101010

**This fan-fic is most unusual than any I have done. All Wall-E Character Robots in this fic are humanized, but that does not mean they are actual humans; they may have human bodies, human emotions and human function, but their brains are 100% Robotic, like robots their brains are programmed, and their programs are what give them their logic, purpose and directive. But even though they may be programmed for specific functions, their program does allow them to learn and expand both inside and outside their initial program.**

**All of my Wall-E fanfics are set after the Axiom returned to Earth, and while the Humans are out rebuilding their world, all of the Bots live within the Axiom forming their own community.**

**Finally, this is a **_**Parental Type Spanking Discipline Story**_**….if you don't like that sort of thing then please close your eyes. **

**With this in mind, I hope you enjoy this Wall-E Fan-Fic.**

101010101001010101010101010100101010

Moe had made it very clear to Wally about taking his boots off before entering the living area.

The cleaning bot sighed a frown etching his face.

It had been Eve's idea for Moe to take charge of looking after Wally.

"He has had to spend too many decades alone, by himself!" she had argued pointing a strong finger in Moe's face.

"Well then why don't you take him in, your living quarters are bigger than mine anyways!" his cheeks pinked in frustration, there were not many bots on the Axiom that had the guts to argue with Eve, Moe was one of the few that knew her enough that could.

"Because, it wouldn't be appropriate." this time Eves cheeks blushed. "The humans need my service around the clock foraging vegetation that will not poison their systems, most of them haven't yet been able to tell the difference between, thistle weed and nettles." she sighed, then suddenly her eyes sparked with an optimistic smile.

"Besides, Wally, looks up to you, there is a lot of things he still needs to learn and you seem to me to be the best example on the Axiom he has."

And with that, it had been settled.

Moe, shook his head trying to rid his memory banks of the events that lead up to why there were muddy foot treads tracking his shiny metallic living room floor.

It was hard enough for him to try and keep Wally clean, he didn't need the extra chore of cleaning the floors too, especially since its what he did all day on the Axiom,

Moe's quarters had once been a place that he could rest from his toil of cleaning.

For a moment, Moe felt his inner instinctual directive call and he bent over to begin scrubbing at the stains on the floor.

"No," he said aloud, forcing himself to stop. Wally was not going to learn anything if he continually cleaned up after him, no, there had to be a consequence, or Moe would drive himself mad.

"Wally!" Moe stood up calling loudly, their shared quarters were not that large and, but Wally had a 700 year old habit of cramming himself into small spaces to take naps, it had taken him several weeks to convince him to go into sleep mode in the openness of a bedroom, instead of a broom closet.

"Wally!" Moe called out more firmly this time, then looking down at the floor decided that the quickest way to find the errant Wally was to follow his foot treads.

The trail ended at the front of the refrigerator, Moe hesitated for a moment then opened it, sure enough Wally was inside looking pleased with himself.

Since none of the robots on the Axiom needed foodstuffs, refrigerators were merely decor or storage space for plasma gel packs, Wally has somehow found a Jell-o mold and apparently spend the day filling it with the green glowing plasma and watching it harden in the mold.

Now Wally's hands were sticky with the glowing goop and looking very proud.

"Look!" Wally said simply grinning up at the cleaning bot.

Moe almost twitched seeing the mess inside the refrigerator, yet another item in his domain that needed to be cleaned out.

"OUT!" Moe said almost shouting pointing a finger outside of the fridge.

The second most frustrating thing about looking after Wally was his limited vocabulary, since he was programmed for waste disposal, his program had not been hardwired for language outside of basic robotics speech. So while other Axiom bots could converse easily with many complicated syntax, Wally was limited to simple words, which despite his manufactured date of 700 years, made him sound very child like.

Some bots like Eve found this adorably cute that he could only speak basic. But a few others like Moe found it vexing, especially now.

Wally, sensing Moe's anger, quickly scooted out of the refrigerator. He looked down at his himself and for the first time noticed the sticky goo and grime that he had collected during the day, he blushed a little, he knew that Moe did not like it when he was dirty, and usually got mad at him, but Wally's habits were decades old and were hard to break.

"Sorry, I made a mess." Wally finally said looking down at his scuffed up boots.

Moe didn't say anything but simply took him by the cleanest part of his arm and began to pull him toward the bathroom.

"Wally, you have got to start trying harder to remember the rules here!" Moe looked back at Wally.

"Rules Wally!" he emphasized, then turned on the sink faucet with hot water and shoved a bar of soap into his grubby hands.

"Get clean, and then we are going to have a talk!" Wally nodded, his eye wide with innocence.

Moe left Wally to wash up, he knew that Wally knew how to do it, it was getting him to remember to do it without being instructed every time that was hard. He sighed, that was the hard part of everything that he tried to teach Wally… so far positive re-enforcement wasn't working.

But there was always the alternative method, Moe closed his eyes and sighed, he had not wanted to resort to that method, it was a method that had not been practiced on the Axiom in centuries.

"I'm all clean Moe." Wally said entering the bedroom his hands raised to show the proof of the task.

Moe eyes quickly scanned Wally and saw he was indeed free of contaminants and nodded. He then took a step forward and placed a hand on Wally's shoulder, he hesitated for a moment closing his eyes, not quite sure how he was going to explain what he was about to do.

"Wally, you cant just go around breaking rules that I have set in place for this domain. I have tried hard to be patient with you, and am not trying to be mean, but in order to help you remember the protocols of this dwelling, you have left me with no other choice but to have to take forcible action and set specific consequences for your shortcomings in the form of disciplinary action #1337 otherwise known as formal corporal punishment."

Wally paused a moment blinked a couple times looking up at Moe with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh." he finally answered.

Moe's shoulders dropped and he let out a frustrated sigh, and then looked Wally right in the eye.

"Wally, I am going to spank you."

Wally's face suddenly registered a look that was mix of horror and panic. Wally of course had never been spanked before, but he had seen it on plenty of old ancient earth cartoons, and even though he wasn't fully aware of it's meaning, it had never seemed pleasant for the one being spanked.

"Why!" Wally suddenly blurted out, tears already beginning to form in his eyes.

"Because you are not remembering the rules." Moe said this time slightly more gently, he really had not know what kind of reaction to expect from Wally over this, and he wasn't trying to traumatize the poor bot, only correct his behavior.

"I'm Sorry!" Wally said his voice sounding desperate now.

"I know, you are, but you are sorry every time you break a rule, but you keep doing it. Maybe this will help you program to remember better."

Moe didn't want to drag this out any longer, feeling that if he waited for Wally to comply they would be looping this conversation for a week at the most. "Come on." he said taking Wally's now clean hand and leading him over to a tall metal stool in the corner of the bedroom.

Wally did not resist or pull away from Moe's grip. Even though the though of being spanked was terrifying to him, he trusted Moe with his entire subroutine and knew that he would never do anything to him that was actually harmful, if Moe said he had to be spanked, then he must need to be spanked simple as that.

Moe on the other hand was surprised at Wally's submission. He had been prepared to have to chase him around the room a couple times, in all honesty he sort of wished that Wally would have fought him on this a little more, it would have made actually spanking him easier, but seeing Wally accepting it almost made Moe want to change his mind.

But he knew he must follow through now, or there would be no living with him after this.

Moe sat himself on the metal stool, and forced himself not to look into Wally's now tearing eyes as he pulled him over his lap.

He made quick work tugging down Wally's pants revealing a surprisingly clean pale quivering bottom. Keeping one hand securely around his middle, he picked up a flat backed bath brush; it only seemed natural for Moe to use this as his tool of discipline. Gripping it tightly he sighed, and gingerly popped it against Wally's behind. Almost immediately, Wally vocal processors erupted in a series of wailing cries. The sound almost shocked Moe so badly that he dropped the bath brush.

He looked down, afraid that he had maybe seriously injured him in some way...but alas, there wasn't even faint blush made by his first swat. The Cleaning bot now rolled his eyes; he should have expected Wally to over exaggerate.

He decided his best course of action was to just ignore Wally's cries and try to finish this up as quickly as he could.

*SPANK-A * SPANK-A * SPANK-A*

The sound of the bath brush making contact on Wally's bottom mingled with his high pitched sobbing cries was almost too much for Moe, but he hoped that if he managed to make the bots first spanking hard enough, then he would never have to do this ever again.

He finished off with a few more hard swats delivered firm enough to remind him to pay more attention to the rules that had been set.

Wally had been so consumed with his crying that he didn't even notice that the spanking had stopped. He lay across Moe's lap sniffling and trembling from his exertion, he was sure that was the most horrible painful experience in his life time, and he was double sure that he would never be able to sit down in chairs ever again, and he was triple sure that Moe was going to be mad at him always and forever.

It was this thought that made Wally begin to sob again.

With tears dripping down his cheeks, Wally sniffled. "Mad at me?"

Moe looked down at him in surprised, he had not expected that.

"Of course not!" the Cleaning bot said, then felt the instinctual need to hug Wally who seemed so child like now and in desperate need of reassurance.

"I was maybe a little miffed earlier, but I was never really mad at you." He said then pulling the other up close to his chest and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

"I....promise to remember rules." Wally said his voice sounding calm and content now.

Moe could feel the bot seeming to melt in his embrace and smiled, maybe it was adorably cute the way he spoke in basic.


End file.
